


JC 1978: 23 Years and 23 Days Ago

by webhead3019



Series: JEEPERS CREEPERS: The Lost Years [1]
Category: Jeepers Creepers (2001), Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This is Spring of 1978, the Creeper’s cycle preceding the 2001 Jenners incident and so forth which forever changed the course of everything. All 23 days of this landmark period will be covered across the span of this recounting. These are 23 days of terror, landmarked like all the others as a precautionary. However it wasn’t until that game-changing year of 2001 that each of these periods were landmarked, even including this one. Regardless of it being now or 2300 years from now the invisible God forbid, the precautionary remains the same. You must fear the Reaper. More specifically, you must fear the Creeper.
Series: JEEPERS CREEPERS: The Lost Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816171





	JC 1978: 23 Years and 23 Days Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Creeper’s cycle naturally works in the form of a loop as it begins as it has before, but make not this surely fatal mistake. No matter how ready you think you are, the Creeper is a force beyond our mortal understanding and capabilities. Never mind how much you think you know, which is in fact nothing except the bare minimum inkling of beginning for the Creeper who is simply getting started.

For 23 years, it gets to sleep. For 23 days, it gets to eat. It’s responsible for at least 600 disappearances, dating as far back as centuries. Its hunting grounds span mostly across rural Florida, but it’s been all over. It usually never stays in one concentrated area for long. If you have any, it is said that it can scent-track based off your fears. That’s how it chooses what parts of you it needs to eat. When it eats, you in turn become a part of it. No one knows who or what it is. Most say it’s the work of men. Others say a bat out of hell is responsible. Even fewer have a name for this obscure creature. They’re calling it the Creeper. To assume that the Creeper is a man or a collective of men is naturally the more plausible of bets. Although, this theory could not be farther from the truth. As history would have it, reality is often stranger than fiction. In the year 2001, today would have been its final day to eat. 23 years and 23 days prior to the end of the Creeper’s most recent cycle, the year is 1978.

The Creeper has exactly 23 days to spend in 1978 yet as he has done for centuries past, he’s dreamt of these 23 days up to 23 years in advance. He will continue to do so for as long as he lives and breathes. So long as the Creeper lives and breathes, scores of people tend not to. Nature is a cruel bitch. However, so too is supernature. In fact, supernature is crueler. As truths hidden and unspoken would prove it, supernature is much crueler. Every year the Creeper emerges from hibernation, it is a cruel year and it’s as severe as it gets. 1978 is the year of the Creeper and it will be no different than the innumerable dates with the bat out of hell that have come before it. However tall the tale may be sound, it is however a true one. And so, it goes. The inevitable cycle repeats. It repeats as it’s repeated before. No matter how repetitive, it is dangerous all the same. With the Creeper, there will inevitably be horror. With the Creeper, there will inevitably be blood.


End file.
